Come Along Watson
by Lola Hill
Summary: When Sherlock falls, John thinks he will never be happy again. This is John's recovery.


**This was slightly based on Amelia Pond's story. I do not own Sherlock, nor that walt whitman quote, or Doctor Who. Or anything really so...yeah.**

* * *

><p><em>They are alive and well somewhere,<em>_  
>The smallest sprout shows there is really no death,<em>_  
>And if ever there was it led forward life, and does not wait at the<em>_  
>end to arrest it,<em>_  
>And ceas'd the moment life appear'd.<em>

_-Walt Whitman_

He came into my life as suddenly as he went. I knew the running wouldn't last forever, but I thought it would last a _little_ longer, at least.  
>The main thing was that it was fun. The running, I mean. Yeah sure at times I was scared of getting killed or not solving the mysteries. But there's fun in not knowing.<br>But then the fall happened. I didn't know what to do. I sat in my chair for weeks at a time just watching the world pass. Watching as people like Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade came and left. Watching as Sherlock didn't come home.  
>Four Therapists came and went as well. The last one was particularly bad. He told me, in blunt terms, that Sherlock was dead, and never would come back. I punched him. After that, I stopped trying to find therapists. Bunch of quacks anyway.<br>After a year, Mrs. Hudson convinced me to get up and get out. No use letting myself grow bitter over something so part of life. She did it nicely, of course, but still I couldn't shake the feeling that I was irritating everyone because of my grief.  
>I got a job in a clinic, but it didn't work out. It was too slow, too dull, too...boring. I needed to see the battlefield like I did with Sherlock.<br>I set up a business. John Watson, Consulting Detective. There really could only be one in the world. I tried not to think like that but it was hard. The only other consulting detective lay six feet underground.  
>I wasn't as good as Sherlock, when it came to deducing, but really who was? I got plenty of customers, and soon I was solving mysteries with ease.<br>I was with Mrs. Hudson discussing the latest Kensington Murders when I spotted the date. It was May fourth. Exactly three whole years after Sherlock had fallen to his death. I sat down quickly and couldn't talk for the rest of the day. I was so angry at him, why did he have to leave? It was so...so...selfish.  
>The next week, I got a text. I never texted anyone anymore, so it seemed quite strange. It was from an unknown number. I had a fleeting hope that the sender was Sherlock as I opened the message, but before I looked at it I reminded myself that there was no way that it could be him.<p>

_The text read:_  
><em>MEET ME ALONE ON BLACKFRIARS ROAD IN FRONT OF THE KING PUB. COME AT ONCE IF CONVENIENT, IF INCONVENIENT COME ANYWAY.<em>

There was something familiar about the text, but I ignored the feeling and packed up my things, eager to start my next case.  
>I stood in front of the pub, alone, as the message had told me. I looked around wondering who would come forward and offer me a case. No one so far. It was then that I realized that responding to an unknown text could lead to all sorts of trouble, what if it moriarty- I dismissed that thought. Moriarty was dead and so was Sherlock, no point giving myself any more false hopes.<br>I looked down at my wrist. I'd been standing here for 30 minutes. For such an urgent message, this client was very disappointing. I sighed and picked up my briefcase.  
>"John", said a low voice behind me.<br>I held my breath for a moment. Could it be-  
>Sherlock stands behind me, looking as he always did. All cheekbones, and upturned collars. The side of his mouths quivers slightly into a smile, as if we're back where we were three years ago.<br>"H-how? Wh-wha-what?", I manage to burble out.  
>"All very intelligent vocabulary, but I'm afraid we'll have to get going now," He flags down a taxi and gets in. He tells the driver an address, and then looks out at me, noticing I hadn't gotten it yet.<br>'Come Along Watson. The Game's Afoot."

**So comment and criticize please :)**


End file.
